Tocado Por La Magia
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: En esta historia Charles Meade no es el padre de Diana el tiene otro hijo, llamado Brandon Meade un joven de 16 años que pierde el control al descubrir su verdadero linaje y al unirse al circulo secreto. Aviso de Contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal
1. Prologo

**Tocado por la Magia**

En esta historia Charles Meade no es el padre de Diana el tiene otro hijo, llamado Brandon Meade un joven de 16 años que pierde el control al descubrir su verdadero linaje y al unirse al circulo que esta integrado por Cassie Blake, Adam Conant, Faye Chamberlain, Nick Armstrong y Diana Glaser (Melissa no existe en la historia y Diana tiene su lugar).

_**Prologo**_

Charles Meade era parte de un círculo de brujas muy poderoso, cuando tenia casi 20 años conoció a Elizabeth la mujer de su vida y quien también era una bruja de su círculo, juntos tuvieron un hijo al que nombraron Brandon Meade en honor al padre de Charles.

Se podría decir que su vida era totalmente perfecta para el tenia una familia, un hogar y sobre todo el poder de la magia, sin embargo un fatal accidente paso hubo un incendio y su esposa y más de la mitad de su círculo terminaron perdiendo la vida dejando a sus hijos con tan solo un padre.

La magia fue erradicada del pueblo y el circulo de ancianos les revoco los poderes a los sobrevivientes del circulo, Charles juro ante la tumba de Elizabeth que protegería a Brandon de todos los peligros que pudieran existir y que algún día recuperaría sus poderes y vengaría su muerte.

Charles hizo su mejor trabajo educando a su hijo, trato de darle todo lo que el niño le pedía en un intento por compensar la ausencia de su madre, Brandon era un niño muy dulce, amoroso y sobre todo muy inteligente aun que algo caprichoso pues si no conseguía lo que el quería se ponía a hacer rabietas, por supuesto Charles le ponía fin a todo eso adelantándole su hora de dormir, quitándole sus juguetes y alguna veces dándole un par de nalgadas, como padre sabia que era necesario hacerlo.

Habían pasado casi 16 años cuando Dawn Chamberlain una de las sobrevivientes del circulo, contacto a Charles y le ofreció una forma de que ambos recuperaran sus poderes, lo único que Charles tuvo que hacer fue dejar al descubierto el libro de las sombras de su familia para que su hijo Brandon lo encontrara, cuando este lo hizo y descubrió el terrible contenido del libro, ubico a 4 de las 5 familias restantes que aparte de la suya formarían el circulo.

A si fue como se reunió con Adam Conant, Faye Chamberlain, Nick Armstrong y Diana Glaser, el les mostro el libro en un inicio no eran mas que incrédulos ante la existencia de la magia, pero al intentar un hechizo de canalización de la luz este funciono y a si los 5 jóvenes aceptaron su verdadero linaje de brujas y hechiceros, decidieron escondérselo a sus padres pues sabían que a ninguno de ellos iban a apoyarlo a si que se pusieron a practicar hechizos en una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, con la esperanza de que el circulo se completara algún día, con el regreso del chico o la chica proveniente de la familia Blake.

4 meses después Dawn y Brandon decidieron que era hora de completar el circulo, por lo que Charles se vio obligado a buscar a Amelia Blake y matarla, con el objetivo de que su hija terminara viviendo en Chance Harbor con el resto de los chicos.


	2. Mentiras y Secretos

El 2do año de preparatoria había iniciado y con ello vino la noticia de la muerte de Amelia Blake y sobre todo la llegada de su hija Cassie Blake una adolescente de 16 años, cuando los chicos se enteraron de la boca de Faye, la hija de la directora supieron de inmediato que con la llegada de Cassie el circulo estaría completo, Brandon Meade no pudo evitar entusiasmarse mucho mas que los otros ya había encontrado un hechizo para cerrar el circulo el cual los volvería mas poderosos como grupo, cuando llego a casa corrió hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto a buscar tal hechizo y escuchó el grito de su padre desde la sala.

"No corras en la casa!"

"Hola papá!" contestó a su vez, haciendo un saludo con la mano y comenzó a caminar muy rápido. Charles lo observó sonriendo pensando en que su plan inicial había tenido efecto, Cassie Blake estaba en camino a llegar al pueblo y no podía esperar a que su niño convenciera al resto de los muchachos para cerrar el circulo y a si dar paso a la fase 2 de su plan, mientras tanto Brandon había encontrado el hechizo y lo dejo justo encima de su cama, entonces volvió a bajar las escaleras.

"Ven a saludarme propiamente" le dijo Charles con una sonrisa, Brandon se acerco a el y lo abrazo "Hola papá"

"Hola cariño ¿Como te fue en la escuela?" le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la cocina para darle de comer al niño quien lo siguió mientras hablaba.

"Bien ya sabes la escuela es la escuela, tengo que presentar un proyecto de biología para el viernes, los exámenes y todo eso papa"

"Bueno, entonces tienes mucho tiempo para estudiar"

"Hem si, hablando de eso ¿me dejas ir a casa de Adam mas tarde?"

" ¿Adam Conant? Sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con el"

"Lo se papá pero por favor hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer"

" ¿Importante?" le pregunto Charles, entonces comenzó a pensar que probablemente se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con el circulo.

"Mmm si, tarea ya sabes papá" le contesto el chico, eso ultimo le confirmo a Charles que se trataba del circulo, pues el sabia cuando su hijo le estaba mintiendo y en esta ocasión no podía ser mas obvio, sin embargo tuvo que disimular.

"Muy bien, tienes mi permiso pero te quiero aquí a las 9 ¿tenemos un trato?"

"Trato" le respondió Brandon con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, ahora come antes de que se enfrié" le dijo sirviéndole un plato de pasta, Brandon se puso a comer rápidamente, después se fue a hacer su tarea y a leer mas acerca de ese hechizo.

Mientras tanto Charles tomo su celular y llamo a Dawn.

"Hola Dawn, es Charles Meade"

"Charles, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Funciono, mi hijo esta pensando en cerrar e circulo" susurro para que el niño no lo escuchara.

"Eso es bueno, Cassie Blake llegara mañana y estará en la escuela el próximo lunes, seria bueno que Brandon hable con ella primero"

"Lo se… aguarda el no podrá, es nuestro fin de semana en la cabaña del lago, pero ¿que hay de Faye? Ella podría…"

"Ni lo pienses, mi hija es muy precipitada y podría arruinarnos la oportunidad con la chica"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes entonces"

"Es lo mas probable, escucha Faye ya viene tengo que irme"

"Nos vemos" le dijo y entonces colgó para dirigirse al cuarto de Brandon, Charles logro escuchar a su hijo practicando el hechizo a través de la puerta, entonces toco.

"Pasa papá" le dijo Brandon y entonces el entro.

" ¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunto, Brandon se encogió de hombros.

"Solo estudio mi proyecto, ¿ves?" le pregunto mostrándole el libro, Charles sonrió aun que a una parte de el no le gustaba que su hijo se estuviera convirtiendo en un mentiroso.

"Bien, solo venia para recordarte que mañana es nuestro fin de semana en la cabaña"

"Nunca lo olvidaría papá, es el único día entero que pasamos juntos"

"Lo se hijo y créeme que he hecho hasta lo imposible para que la compañía me de mas tiempo para estar contigo pero…"

"No te preocupes papá, se que tu trabajo es importante y estoy bien con ello"

"Ese es mi niño" dijo Charles con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción"Como sea, ¿ya has empacado tus cosas?" le pregunto.

"Realmente no papá"

" ¿Y que estas esperando Brandon?"

"Si, si lo hare tan pronto como acabe de leer esto" le dijo señalando su libro-

"Muy bien, te dejo solo…. Avísame si necesitas algo" le dijo y entonces salió del cuarto, Brandon saco su libro de las sombras en el cual estaba sentando y lo guardo rápidamente en su maleta, cerró sus libros de la escuela, los acomodo en su lugar y se puso a terminar de llenar la maleta con su ropa, para cuando miro el reloj eran las 8 20, a si que fue corriendo a ver a Adam a la cafetería de su papá.

"Hey Adam"

"Brandon, pensé que no vendrías"

"Perdón, se me hizo tarde pero papá me obligo a hacer mi maleta"

"No te preocupes amigo, mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan entusiasmado?"

"Ho si, mira encontré en mi libro de las sombras un hechizo que sirve para cerrar el circulo y nos hace 100 veces mas poderosos y ahora que Cassie Blake esta en camino, pensé que podríamos hacerlo"

"Tal vez, pero deberíamos preguntarle a ella primero, ¿Qué tal si no quiere ser parte del circulo?"

"He pensado en eso también, pero no creo que se niegue"

" ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera la conoces"

"Es una corazonada, como sea el lunes terminara nuestra espera"

"Probablemente" le dijo y entonces se fue a servir las mesas del café, Brandon se encogió de hombros y se fue de ahí.

En el camino a casa Brandon se encontró con una maseta de tierra abandonada y a su mente vino un hechizo de su libro que era para controlar la tierra, entonces pronuncio las palabras rápidamente, nada paso. Se concentro mas y mas hasta que la tierra comenzó a flotar frente a el.

"Genial" susurro para si mismo y en ese momento un automóvil paso a su lado, haciéndolo perder la concentración y toda la tierra voló hacia el, cubriéndolo completamente, el se quedo impactado diciendo maldiciones entonces miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 9:10.

"Maldición, papá va a matarme" dijo para si mismo y se hecho a correr, cuando llego a casa hizo una parada frente a la puerta para limpiarse pero la tierra estaba por todos lados, era mucha y no pudo hacerlo, miro su reloj y ya eran las 9 40.

Entonces entro sigilosamente a la casa y se encontró cara a cara con su padre quien estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolo y su cara se enfureció por completo al verlo entrar todo sucio y desalineado.

"Te dije claramente que tenias que llegar a las 9 ¿Qué te paso?" le pregunto Charles acercándose peligrosamente hacia el.

"Papá yo puedo explicarlo…"

"Sera mejor que lo hagas jovencito"

"Venia caminando hacia aquí y un automóvil paso y había una maceta y…." trato de decir pero estaba tan enojado y tan nervioso por lo que había pasado.

"No me mientas" le dijo Charles seriamente.

"No lo hago papá, un auto me arrojo esta maldita cosa ¡"

"Cuida tu tono… Seguramente te metiste en algún problema con ese tal Adam, por eso no me gusta que estés con el…. Dime la verdad que fue lo que paso" le dijo severamente dándole una pequeña sacudida, eso molesto a Jeffrey quien se aparto de el rápidamente.

"Demonios Papá, te estoy diciendo la verdad y ¿sabes que? Si no crees puedes irte a la mierda entonces ¡" le grito, Charles se acerco a el y lo tomo por el brazo.

"Vete a bañar y prepárate para la cama, te veré ahí" le dijo muy molesto, se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina, Brandon se maldecía a si mismo, el estaba metido en un montón de problemas insulto a su padre, le mintió, llego tarde y sobre todo estaba sucio.

Brandon corrió a su cuarto, tomo su pijama y se fue directo a bañarse, se limpio por todas partes y tuvo que lavarse el cabello mas de 3 veces para sentirse totalmente limpio, luego salió se puso la pijama y regreso a su cuarto, donde su padre estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo con el cepillo a un lado, los ojos de Brandon se abrieron como platos ante la escena.

"Ven aquí" le dijo Charles haciéndole una seña con el dedo, Brandon comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el, estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba a si que se paro delante de el.

"Papá yo…" trato de decir pero Charles lo corto en seco

"No Brandon ya dijiste suficiente"

"No quise hacerlo papá, lo siento mucho"

"Se que lo harás" le dijo secamente y entonces lo jalo de un brazo y lo acomodo en su regazo y le bajo el pantalón de la pijama.

"Papá, por favor no hagas esto" le dijo comenzando a llorar, Charles no respondió nada solo le empezó a pegar con la mano.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

A si pasaron por unos minutos, Charles solo se limito a darle nalgadas y Brandon se aferro a la sabana para tratar de ahogar sus lagrimas sin embargo no pudo evitarlo cuando sintió losprimeros golpes del cepillo.

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRAC

"Hay¡ papá por favor, lo siento mucho por favor para¡"

"No voy a permitirte que me hables a si de nuevo" reprendió Charles

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRAC

"Papi, lo juro nunca mas lo hare ¡" le grito y Charles le dio 2 golpes mas con el cepillo, antes de parar.

" ¿Vas a decirme la verdad de lo que paso?" le pregunto, Brandon asintió con la cabeza e invento una rápida excusa.

"Adam y yo jugamos con las masetas de tierra, por eso me ensucie" le dijo, Charles suspiro y entendió que seguramente se trataba de algún hechizo que le había salido mal a su niño, aun a si no iba a dejar que le hablara como lo había hecho, volvió a tomar el cepillo y siguió.

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRAC

"Ahaha Papi¡ por favor me duele"

"Debería castigarte sin ir a la cabaña mañana"

"No papá por favor, eso no¡" le dijo y entonces se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, Charles le dio 2 golpes mas, le acomodo la ropa y lo sentó rápidamente en su regazo.

"Ush, ush tranquilo cariño, no voy a hacer eso por que es el único día entero que puedo pasar contigo, tranquilo mi bebe" le dijo suavemente, Brandon se aferro a su camisa y siguió llorando.

"Lo siento, no quise decirte eso"

"Ush ush lo se Brandy, lo se pero ya paso, papi esta contigo" le decía mientras comenzaba a mecerlo, unos 5 minutos después Brandon se quedo dormido entre sus brazos, Charles no puedo evitar sonreír en lo dulce que parecía su hijo, lo abrazo con fuerza y entonces lo acomodo en su cama, lo arropo y le dio un beso, luego salió del cuarto para irse a dormir también, un gran día estaba por venir.


	3. Fin de semana especial

A la mañana siguiente Brandon se levanto como a las 6 30 y lo primero que hizo fue sobarse su trasero ya que aun le dolía un poco, hacia frio a si que corrió a ponerse ropa caliente, se lavo la cara y fue directo a despertar a su papá quien estaba totalmente enredado entre las cobijas.

"Papá, papá despierta" le decía sacudiéndolo fuertemente, Charles se despertó inmediatamente y se empezó a quejar.

"Brandon, déjame dormir es muy temprano todavía"

"No papá son casi las 7, por favor despierta ¡" le dijo mientras se subía a la cama y lo meneaba bruscamente, Charles sonrió al recordar a su niño haciendo lo mismo cuando era mas pequeño, a si que abrió los ojos pues sabia que Brandon no lo dejaría dormir mas a si que se levanto.

"Esta bien, buenos días" le dijo entre bostezos, Brandon corrió a el y le dio un abrazo, el cual Charles correspondió con un beso en su frente.

"Buen día papi"

" ¿Cómo dormiste hijo?"

"Bien, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quede dormido"

"Si bueno, me da gusto ver que estas listo para irnos, pero dame unos minutos para arreglarme" le dijo y entonces Brandon salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ver la tele en la sala mientras esperaba, Charles se baño rápidamente, se puso su traje gris y su abrigo negro entonces regreso a su cuarto a recoger su maleta y fue a la de Brandon por la de el, después bajo a la sala y las dejo en sofá junto a Brandon.

"Todo listo, ¿quieres desayunar algo o prefieres que nos vayamos ya?"

"Realmente no tengo hambre, ¿podemos irnos ya?"

"Por supuesto hijo" dijo Charles, entonces tomo las maletas y se dirigió al auto, Brandon lo siguió y entonces ambos subieron a la parte delantera y arrancaron.

El camino fue largo casi duro 3 horas en las cuales Charles solo se dedico a conducir y Brandon se la paso escuchando música con su celular, su padre solo le dio una mirada severa para que bajara el sonido ya que estaba muy fuerte una vez.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Brandon se bajo corriendo como un loco hacia la casa, su padre puso los ojos y fue a recoger las maletas y se reunión con Brandon en la puerta ya que el traía las llaves, a si que las saco y abrió viendo a su hijo correr hacia al sofá.

"Dios ¡ pensé que nunca llegaríamos" dijo el niño con un tono de exageración en su voz y subiendo sus pies en la mesa del centro para estirarse.

"Baja los pies de la mesa, si estas cansado puedes ir a tu cuarto ya esta listo" dijo firmemente Charles, Brandon puso los ojos y se levanto, tomo su maleta del suelo y subió la escalera, seguido por su padre.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dejar sus maletas, Brandon se recostó y se estiro lo mas que pudo, en eso su padre apareció en la puerta.

" ¿Qué pasa papá?"

"Tenemos que dejar claras algunas cosas" le dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama, Brandon se encogió de hombros y Charles le puspo una mano en el hombro.

"Las reglas cariño"

"Ho Si, las reglas" respondió con alivio ya que estaba pensando en que su padre diría algo de la magia o de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Solo hay 2 reglas, No quiero que te acerques al borde del puente solo, podría romperse"

"Soy buen nadador papá"

"Lo se, pero no quiero que pase un accidente la corriente del lago podría llevarte"

"Pero…."

"Brandon no estoy jugando con esto" le dijo firmemente

"Esta bien papá no lo hare" dijo con la mirada baja pues no le gustaba sentirse regañado, Charles le dio una sonrisa.

"Numero 2, quiero que te diviertas lo mas que puedas con tu padre" le dijo y entonces Brandon le correspondió la sonrisa y lo abrazo, después de eso los 2 bajaron a desayunar como era costumbre para ellos uno cocinaba y el otro acomodaba los platos y todo lo demás. Unos minutos después se pusieron a desayunar rápidamente.

"Papá ¿Crees que podríamos ir a nadar un poco?" le pregunto, Charles termino de masticar su comida y respondió….

"Mas tarde, apenas hemos comido y debemos esperar un poco pero ¿Por qué vemos una película?"

"Humm si es buena idea"

"Entonces ayúdame a recoger aquí y podemos hacerlo" dijo Charles levantándose de la mesa con su plato y su vaso en la mano, Brandon hizo lo mismo con los propios y los 2 se pusieron a lavar los trastes, Charles le salpico algo de agua a Brandon quien a su vez hizo lo mismo, entonces Charles le sonrió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Brandon corrió y su padre lo siguió haciéndole cosquillas ambos se divertían mucho jugando.

Unos minutos después Charles regreso a la cocina a hacer palomitas y dejo a Brandon elegir la película que verían, el niño eligió"The Convenant" una película de brujos, Charles sonrió cuando Brandon se la mostro, estaba totalmente seguro del por que su niño quería ver ese tipo de películas y entonces se sentó a verla con el.

Cuando la película termino Brandon estaba casi dormido con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su padre, pero este le dio una leve sacudida para que se levantara, Brandon lo hizo apago la tele y miro su reloj.

"Papá ya pasaron 2 horas, ¿Podemos ir a nadar?"

"Si ve por tus cosas mientras voy por las mías" dijo mientras subía la escalera, Brandon lo siguió y cada uno fue a su cuarto por su traje de baño y unas toallas, unos minutos después se reunieron en la puerta y se fueron al lago, se cambiaron rápidamente y el primero en sumergirse fue Charles.

"Brandy, vamos entra ahora que el agua esta tibia" le dijo sacudiendo su cabello, entonces el niño entro al agua dejando escapar un murmullo al entrar en contacto con el agua que estaba algo fría.

Brandon y Charles estuvieron jugando en el agua durante un tiempo, para Charles esos momentos eran los mejores de su vida, el estar con su hijo y verlo crecer siendo feliz lo llenaba de orgullo, por parte de Brandon esos momentos eran los que mas añoraba siempre en su corazón.

Paso casi hora y media cuando Charles salió del agua y se seco parte de su cuerpo con la toalla, entonces le hizo una seña a Brandon para que saliera del agua también.

"Papá otro rato mas" se quejo el niño haciendo un puchero.

"Brandon el agua se esta enfriando no quiero que te enfermes, sal de ahí ahora mismo"

"Papá" se volvió a quejar

"Jovencito haz lo que te pedí o no te gustara lo que voy a hacer" le dijo con su voz severa, entonces Brandon salió rápidamente del agua y se acerco a su padre, Charles tomo otra de las toallas y le comenzó a secar la cara y el cabello a su hijo.

"Entremos a la casa" le dijo Charles poniéndole la toalla sobre los hombros y casi lo arrastro hacia el interior.

"Ve a ponerte otra ropa, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras" le dijo Charles y Brandon solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto a vestirse, después de hacerlo solo se acostó en la cama, saco su libro de las sombras y se puso a leerlo mientras escuchaba música, sin duda eso lo entretendría por un rato.

Eran casi las 6 cuando Charles recibió una llamada en su teléfono celular, era de su trabajo en la oficina de seguros del pueblo.

"Bueno ¿Charles eres tu?" pregunto una voz de hombre

"Harry soy yo ¿Qué sucede?"

"Mira se que estas en tu fin de semana libre pero necesitamos que vengas, tenemos un problema con algunos papeles, no podemos encontrarlos y son importantes para un cliente" explico, Charles se volvió loco y comenzó a maldecir para si mismo, suspiro fuertemente y se quedo callado por unos segundos.

" ¿Realmente es necesario que vaya?" pregunto apretándose la nariz

"Charles tengo a todos buscando esos papeles, te necesito aquí"

"Muy bien, llegare en unas 3 horas" dijo dando un enorme suspiro de decepción y colgando el teléfono, estaba realmente molesto los únicos días en los que podía estar con su hijo y lo llamaban por unos tontos papeles, entonces subió a decirle a Brandon, toco la puerta y entonces Brandon quien estaba adentro tiro rápido de su libro de las sombras bajo la cama y corrió a abrirle.

" ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Es hora de la cena?"

"De hecho no, tengo algo que decirte y se que probablemente no va a gustarte" le dijo como siempre el niño se encogió de hombros.

"Pues dime"

"Hijo tengo que volver a la oficina, unos papeles importantes se perdieron y…" trato de decir pero se quedo callado cuando vio a su poner mala cara.

"Lo sabia" murmuro Brandon.

"Iré lo mas rápido que pueda y regresare en la noche"

"Si bueno siempre pasa lo mismo, no debería sorprenderme" le dijo desilusionado y se dio la vuelta, Charles camino detrás de el.

"Brandon, lo siento yo…"

"No papá no importa, vete y espero que encuentres tus papeles" le dijo y entonces Charles le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Prometo que voy a compensarte por esto" le dijo suavemente, Brandon solo asintió con la cabeza y no volteo a mirarlo pues las lagrimas de frustración al sentirse desplazado nuevamente por el trabajo de su papá empezaron a brotar, Charles no lo presiono por una respuesta pues sabia que el niño estaba enojado y no podía culparlo, después salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su coche dejando a Brandon solo llorando acostado en su cama.

Brandon siguió llorando por casi media hora, el tenia planeado un día perfecto con su papá y todo se había arruinado de pronto recordó su libro y lo saco de debajo de la cama y siguió leyéndolo, unos minutos después encontró un hechizo de manipulación del agua que le resulto interesante tanto que decidió memorizarlo y salir a practicarlo, camino por la orilla del lago y entonces llego al puente, al cual su papá le había prohibido subirse solo pero no le importo si su papá no estaba con el no tenia por que saberlo, entonces comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente sobre el, entonces se quedo parado justo a la mitad, recargado en el barandal viendo el agua fluir mientras practicaba el hechizo.

Mientras tanto Charles estaba por un cuarto del camino a su oficina cuando empezó a llover descontroladamente, el seguía maldiciendo y dándole golpes a cualquier cosa ya que se sentía realmente mal por haber defraudado a su hijo, entonces su celular volvió a sonar, se detuvo y contesto bruscamente.

" ¿Ahora que pasa Harry? ¡"

"Charles, solo llamo para avisarte que acabamos de encontrar los papeles ya no es necesario que vengas"

" ¿Qué demonios? Perdí casi una hora de mi tiempo con mi hijo por una tontería"

"Lo siento, realmente lo siento pero… Tomate el día lunes en compensación" le dijo y entonces Charles suspiro fuertemente.

"Muy bien, a si será entonces" dijo un poco mas calmado y colgó, entonces dio la vuelta a su auto para regresar a la cabaña a toda velocidad.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos cuando Charles logro llegar a casa, entro y dejo su chaqueta mojada colgada sobre un gancho.

"Brandon, cariño regrese ¡" grito pero no hubo respuesta a si que subió a comprobar el cuarto del niño y no encontró a nadie, corrió a su cuarto por otra chaqueta y salió corriendo de la casa a buscarlo

Por su parte Brandon seguía en el puente, mojándose por la lluvia tratando de concentrarse en mover al agua del lago, sin embargo su mente era incapaz de alejar el enojo y al hacer un intento más de mover el agua lo único que logro fue que el puente bajo sus pies colapsara, entonces callo estrepitosamente al agua la cual estaba helada, intento salir pero su brazo no alcanzo a sostenerse de algo para subir.

"Ayuda¡ Ayuda¡" empezó a gritar desesperado pero la lluvia cayendo en su cara comenzó a ahogar sus gritos, por suerte para el Charles logro escucharlo y corrió a sacarlo del agua.

"O dios, Hijo toma mi mano" dijo desesperado estirando el brazo hacia abajo, Brandon estiro el suyo también y Charles tiro de el con fuerza hacia arriba, tan pronto como el niño estaba arriba de lo que quedaba en el puente Charles lo enredo en un abrazo y comenzó a besarlo sin parar.

" ¿Estas bien bebe?" le pregunto y Brandon quien estaba llorando por el susto solo asintió con la cabeza y unos segundos después Charles lo ayudo a caminar hacia la casa ambos estaban muy mojados ya, por lo que Charles sentó a Brandon que no paraba de temblar del frio en la silla de la cocina, mientras le serbia un vaso con agua y le daba una pastilla de su botiquín de emergencias para evitar que le diera un resfriado o algo.

"Ve a ponerte algo seco, no quiero que te enfermes" le dijo dulcemente y entonces el niño se fue rumbo a su cuarto, Charles se fue al suyo también a vestirse mientras trataba de entender lo sucedido y se preguntaba a si mismo:

¿Cómo paso esto? Mi hijo pudo haberse ahogado ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Acaso no le explique lo del puente? Sin embargo aun que se negaba a creerlo el sabia la respuesta precisa para todo a si que se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de su hijo, al ver a Brandon con su pijama se dio cuenta de que seguía empapado de su cabello por lo que tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarlo con algo de fuerza.

"Papá yo puedo hacerlo" se quejo el niño

"Lo se pero no lo sabes hacer siempre quedas todo mojado" le dijo y entonces le siguió frotando el cabello por unos minutos hasta que estaba lo mas seco posible, luego le hizo una seña a Brandon para que se sentara en la cama, el niño puso los ojos pero lo hizo, Charles se sentó junto a el también.

"Muy bien ¿me quieres explicar como terminaste en el lago?" le pregunto seriamente, Brandon rápidamente bajo la mirada y comenzó a retorcer sus manos buscando una buena explicación, Carles noto esto y le tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara.

"Brandon Meade, dime la verdad" le dijo secamente, Brandon volvió a apartar la mirada y murmuro…"Salí a caminar y el puente se rompió"

" ¿Acaso no te advertí que eso pasaría? ¿No te prohibí que caminaras solo por ahí?" le pregunto Charles furioso, Brandon comenzó a temblar pues cuando su papá se molestaba tanto como ahora nunca era bueno.

"Lo siento, no sabia que hacer, te fuiste y me dejaste solo aquí otra vez" le dijo

"Eso no es una excusa para que me desobedecieras"

"Lo siento papá, yo r…" trato de decir pero Charles lo corto nuevamente en seco.

"Ya escuche suficiente, levántate y ponte sobre mis rodillas"

"Papá no por favor no fue mi culpa"

"Ahora" respondió frio pero calmado Charles, entonces Brandon comprendió que no había sentido en discutir a si que obedeció. Una vez que Charles tenía a su hijo sobre su regazo no espero para comenzar a pegarle con fuerza.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Hay papá n fue mi culpa, fue un accidente"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Uno que no hubiera pasado si obedecieras lo que te digo"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Papi, por favor no quise hacerlo… hay lo siento"

"Debes entender que cuando te digo que no hagas algo es por una razón" le dijo y entonces le bajo el pantalón dejándole el trasero desnudo ya que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de la pijama y siguió pegándole.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme en algo a si o voy a darte la paliza de tu vida"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Lo juro papi, nunca mas lo hare" grito el niño y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Charles sitio dándole golpes por unos minutos y entonces se detuvo, le acomodo la ropa y lo sentó sobre su regazo, lo abrazo con fuerza y el niño se aferro a el.

"Papi, perdóname"

"Ush Ush tranquilo Brandy, ya paso…. Ya paso papi esta contigo ahora" le dijo y comenzó a mecerlo a si pasaron por unos minutos hasta que el niño se calmo.

"Bien, será mejor que te duermas" le dijo poniéndolo en pie e indicándole la cama, Brandon se acostó y su papá lo arropo rápidamente.

"Me sentiría fatal si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa, Te amo hijo" le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, entonces camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giro a ver a Brandon.

"Duerme bien, mañana tendremos el día que planeamos" le dijo con una sonrisa, cual fue correspondida por el niño. Luego se dirigió a tomar un café antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente Charles cumplió su palabra y paso todo el día junto a su hijo enseñándole a usar herramientas y jugando, el no se le desaparto ni un segundo cosa que Brandon disfruto mucho y justo antes de dormirse Charles le informo que el tenia el día lunes libre y que le daba permiso de faltar a la escuela en compensación por el mal rato que pasaron ese sábado. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana del lunes ambos arribaron a su auto con fines de regresar al pueblo.


	4. Linajes

El día lunes Brandon no fue a la escuela para quedarse en casa con su papá, jugaban baloncesto mientras veían un auto desconocido pasar con una chica rubia al volante, Charles sabia que se trataba de Cassie Blake y sonrió para si mismo, mientras que Brandon quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de la chica.

Brandon no dejo de pensar en ella todo el día y tenia la esperanza de que ella fuera Cassie Blake ya que a si podría conocerla y tenerla cerca de el, al día siguiente en la escuela comenzó a buscarla y justo se topo con ella al ver a Faye molestándola y una vez que la dejo sola se acerco a ella.

"Esa era Faye, solo no te dejas intimidar por ella"

"Gracias" le dijo inseguramente la chica.

"Hola, Soy Brandon Meade"

"Cassie Blake" le respondió dándole la mano, Brandon le sonrió y en eso la campana de inicio de clases sonó.

"Tengo que correr ahora, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo cuenta conmigo" dijo Brandon con una enorme sonrisa.

"Claro, gracias" le dijo Cassie, entonces Brandon siguió su camino muy feliz por que las cosas habían mejorado en un 100 porciento y ahora su circulo estaba completo.

Durante las clase de química Brandon volvió a reunirse con Cassie quien lo miro con alegría y se acerco a el en su mesa de laboratorio.

" ¿Te molestaría si…?" trato de decir pero Brandon la corto dándole el asiento con mucha cortesía.

"Para nada, me encantaría que fueras mi compañera"

"Gracias" le dijo y entonces se sentó, la clase paso lentamente para Brandon quien no dejaba de mirar a Cassie ni un segundo pero aun a si hacia sus anotaciones, al terminar la clase ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo, mientras conversaban un poco.

" ¿Puedes recomendarme un buen lugar para comer?" le pregunto Cassie.

"Mmm si, el papá de un amigo tiene el mejor lugar del pueblo, esta cerca del muelle lo reconocerás fácilmente, me gustaría llevarte pero papá me mata si no llego a tiempo a casa"

"No te preocupes lo entiendo, pero ¿nos vemos mañana?"

"Cuenta con ello" le dijo Brandon y entonces ambos salieron de la escuela en distintas direcciones, Brandon camino cerca de 20 minutos hasta llegar a su casa, como era costumbre de los martes su papá no había llegado del trabajo, a si que se fue directo a su cuarto hacer la tarea y buscar nuevos hechizos por internet.

Una hora después Charles llego de la oficina y lo primero que hizo fue correr a saludar a su hijo que estaba dormitando por el aburrimiento, Charles sonrió y acerco a la cama a darle un beso.

"Hola papi" murmuro y Charles le acaricio el pelo.

"Cariño apenas puedes contra el sueño, debiste dormirte un poco a si no podrás ir a la feria del pueblo esta noche"

"Lo se pero tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día"

" ¿Quieres que prepare algo o prefieres salir a comer afuera?"

"Salir" murmuro

"Bien entonces levántate y ponte tu chaqueta, te espero abajo" le dijo y entonces salió del cuarto rumbo a la puerta, Brandon escondió su libro de nuevo, se puso la chaqueta y se reunió con su padre en la puerta, después Charles lo llevo a comer hamburguesas y se desaparto del niño al ver a Cassie Blake caminando sola del otro lado de la calle, a si que se dirigió hacia ella, Cassie iba tan distraída que cocho de frente con el.

"Lo siento, no lo vi"

"No, fue mi culpa" le dijo y entonces fingió confusión y pensamiento,

" ¿Eres Cassie Blake?" le pregunto.

"Si" murmuro con confusión

"Fui amigo de tu madre, soy Charles" le dijo dándole la mano, Cassie correspondió el saludo.

"Siento mucho, lo de su accidente"

"Gracias" le dijo soltándole la mano y en eso Brandon apareció por detrás.

"Cassie¡, Hola veo que ya conociste a mi papá" dijo y entonces Charles le puso una mano sobre el hombro, Cassie sonrió extrañada. "ho Hola" murmuro.

"Bueno, fue agradable conocerte Cassie", le dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

" ¿Vas a quedarte con ella?" le pregunto a Brandon y el también asintió con la cabeza. "Te veo en casa" agrego y entonces se fue,

" ¿Cómo te va? Escuche lo de tu auto"

"Mmm estoy genial de hecho"

"Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti"

" ¿Haz visto a mi abuela?"

"No, ¿algo esta mal?"

"No tienes idea"

"Pruébame" dijo Brandon y entonces los 2 comenzaron a caminar mientras Cassie le contaba lo del incendio de su auto.

"Este pueblo es una locura, pero olvídalo… No es tu problema, debo hallar a mi abuela" le dijo Cassie y se adelanto en la caminata.

"Cassie espera ¡" le grito y la chica se volteo a mirarlo, Brandon suspiro con fuerza."Creo que se como ayudarte" agrego y entonces llevo a Cassie a la vieja casa abandonada del pueblo, ahí era donde el circulo siempre se reunía y esta vez no fue la excepción, Brandon le presento a Cassie al resto del circulo y Faye le revelo de mala gana que ella era una bruja. Cassie salió corriendo asustada, Brandon trato de salir corriendo tras ella pero Adam su mejor amigo se le adelanto, dejándolo ahí escuchando las quejas de sus amigos.

Cuando logro salir de ahí, se fue directo a casa se sentía frustrado pues las cosas no había salido como el quería, todo por culpa de Faye. Sus pensamientos fueron alejados por la intromisión de su padre en su habitación.

" ¿Te pasa algo hijo?" le pregunto al verle la tristeza corriendo por toda su cara.

"No es nada, solo tuve una pequeña diferencia con unos amigos"

"Estoy seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien" le dijo poniéndole una mano cálida sobre el hombro, Brandon le sonrío.

" ¿Vas a ir a la feria?"

"Realmente no tengo ganas papá, pero creo que es buena idea siempre me ha gustado ir"

"Seguro aun recuerdo cuando eras un bebe y te llevaba a los juegos"

"Si ya estoy un poco grande para eso"

"Siempre vas a ser mi niñito" le dijo dándole un beso y se dirigió a la puerta

"Voy a salir por un tiempo, pero si vas a irte lleva tu chaqueta y llega antes de las 12"

"Si papá" respondió y unos minutos después ambos salieron de casa en diferentes direcciones, Charles iba caminado por fuera del bar del señor Ethan Conant (el papá de Adam) cuando vio a Cassie Blake hablando con el a si que entro y logro detener la conversación antes de que Ethan hablara de mas, Cassie se sorprendió tanto que salió corriendo de ahí y 1 calle después se encontró con Brandon.

"Cassie, espera… por favor"

"No quiero hablar de esto ahora"

"Mira siento mucho la forma en que te enteraste de esto yo no quería que las cosas fueran a si, pero debes entender que desde que llegaste nuestros poderes aumentaron en un 100% y la magia es muy peligrosa es por eso que debemos cerrar el circulo, es la única forma en la que controlaremos el poder"

"Yo solo quiero entender ¿Qué fue lo que paso con nuestros padres?"

"Hace 16 años hubo un accidente, un incendio en el cual los miembros del circulo anterior al nuestro murieron…. Nuestros padres"

" ¿Mi padre también?" le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, Brandon asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi madre, ella escapo de aquí por que no quería esta vida para mi, si no me hubiera explicado todo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"

"No lo se Cassie" le respondió con mucho sentimiento pues tener que contarle a una chica inocente su verdadero linaje después de la muerte de su madre era muy difícil, había tantas preguntas y el no tenia respuesta, su conversación fue interrumpida por una fuerte y repentina lluvia que comenzó a caer, los rayos eran enormes y eso atrajo la atención de Brandon que alcanzo a ver a Faye parada en la punta del muelle, al parecer ella estaba provocando la lluvia a si que dejo a Cassie y corrió hacia ella.

"Faye ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

" ¿No te parece genial?"

"No Faye, tu no puedes provocar una tormenta solo por que quieres"

"Si puedo, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera" le grito y en eso un rayo cayo muy cerca de Brandon derribándolo al suelo, Faye corrió en su ayuda.

" ¿Brandon estas bien?"

"Faye, haz que pare"

"Lo hare" le dijo Faye y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo pero no funciono y la lluvia siguió, entonces Brandon la ayudo con el hechizo pero no paso nada la lluvia seguía, fue hasta que Cassie camino hasta la punta del muelle y pidió que la tormenta parara que esta lo hizo.

"Cassie, eres una de nosotros" le dijo Faye

"No quiero tener nada que ver con esto" respondió Cassie y se fue, Brandon estaba tan molesto con Faye que también se aparto de ella y se fue en su propio camino.

Mientras tanto Charles Meade había tratado de ahogar a Ethan como advertencia a lo que le pasaría si le decía algo de pasado a Cassie, después de eso fue a la casa de Dawn Chamberlain y la intercepto al azotar la puerta con magia.

"Charles, tu y tus hechizos" le dijo.

"Esta hecho Ethan no hablara, me encargue de que lo entendiera"

"Muy bien…. Hicimos bien en traerla aquí, ella tiene el don"

"Es hija de su padre"

"Y por mala suerte de su madre también"

" ¿Realmente crees poder hacer que Cassie haga lo que necesitamos?"

"No voy a tener que hacerlo, el circulo se encargara de eso sin ni siquiera saberlo" respondió Dawn y entonces ambos se sonrieron, luego Charles regreso a casa y se encontró con su hijo todo mojado en la entrada.

"Hey ¿Qué te paso?"

"Me quede atrapado en la tormenta papá" le dijo haciendo un puchero, entonces Charles se quito su chamarra y se la puso sobre los hombros.

"Eso veo…. Pero vamos entremos para que te cambies" le dijo y entonces abrió la puerta, Brandon camino temblando de frio y se fue rápidamente a cambiar a su cuarto, mientras tanto Charles fue a la cocina y le preparo un chocolate a su niño, cuando se lo llevo a su cuarto Brandon ya estaba arropado, a si que se acerco y le dio la taza.

"Ten cuidado, esta caliente"

"Hum Chocolate" le dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

"Siempre ha sido tu favorito y te hará bien tomar algo caliente"

"Gracias papá" le dijo y de un sorbo se bebió toda la taza, Charles se rió al ver los bigotes de chocolate formados en su niño y se los limpio con una servilleta.

"Por nada, mi mejor trabajo es cuidarte" le dijo, Brandon se puso algo sentimental.

" ¿Papá puedes cantarme la canción que me cantabas para dormirme?" le pregunto con un tono nasal, entonces Charles le sonrió y se acostó junto a el acomodándolo sobre su pecho, lo abrazo y comenzó a cantarle al oído la canción de REO, unos minutos mas tarde su hijo se quedo dormido, lo acomodo en su cama y como era costumbre le dio su beso en la frente y le susurro al oído.

"Duerme bien mi bebe, mañana será un día mejor" le dijo y entonces se fue a dormir a su propia habitación, algo melancólico también pues esos momentos lo hacían extrañar a Elizabeth, a un a si era un padre feliz por tener un gran niño.


	5. Cerrando el circulo

A la mañana siguiente Brandon se levanto muy temprano para la escuela, sentía su nariz un poco rara pero no le importo, Charles lo llevo como siempre y al momento de entrar al instituto le recordaron que tenia que organizar la fiesta de bienvenida del curso ya que como era el presidente de su clase debía hacerlo, entonces busco voluntarios para que lo ayudaran pero como siempre nadie quería, por su suerte Cassie lo vio y se apunto para ayudarlo.

La mayoría del día Brandon y Cassie se la pasaron juntos ordenando adornos y esas cosas pero también Brandon se fue sintiendo más y mas cansado, sus parpados se sentían pesados por lo que decidió dejarle el trabajo de la fiesta a Sally Martin la vicepresidenta de la clase y regreso a casa, donde su padre ya lo esperaba.

"Pensé que llegarías mas tarde hijo"

"Si yo también pero tuve que pedirle a Sally que me relevara"

" ¿Por que? Siempre te gusta organizar todo a ti"

"Lo se papá pero no me siento muy bien que digamos" respondió y entonces dio un estornudo, Charles puso cara de preocupación y comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada realmente se veía agotado, a si que rápidamente se acerco al niño y le puso una mano sobre la frente, al instante pudo sentir el calor que rodeaba la frente de su niño quemándole la mano.

"Cariño estas ardiendo en fiebre, seguramente por la lluvia de anoche, ¿Sientes algo mas?" le pregunto con preocupación.

"Siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza también"

"Lo se cariño eso suele pasar, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al doctor"

"Papá puedo tomar unas pastillas no te preocupes no es para tanto"

"Brandon estas ardiendo en fiebre, no te ves muy bien… Vamos a ir al doctor quieras o no" le dijo seriamente ya que sabia que su hijo le había tenido miedo a los doctores desde que era un niño y nunca le hizo gracia tener que ir a revisión, Brandon hizo un puchero pero asintió con la cabeza, el sabia que no había tema de discusión cuando se trataba de su salud. Poco tiempo después Charles y Brandon ya estaban en consulta, el doctor reviso de pies a cabeza al niño en presencia de Charles pues el no quiso despegársele ni un segundo, cuando el doctor termino la revisión se puso a escribir una receta mientras le hablaba a Charles.

"Su hijo tiene un resfriado muy fuerte, va a estar bien pero necesito que le de todo esto" le dijo dándole la receta, Charles la leyó rápidamente eran 2 cajas de antibióticos diferentes y la palabra mas temida por su hijo "Inyecciones" suspiro fuertemente y se paso una mano por la cara.

" ¿Esta seguro que con esto va a aliviarse?"

"Totalmente" le dijo el doctor, Charles asintió con la cabeza y unos segundos después saco a Brandon del consultorio, camino a casa paso a la farmacia a comprar las medicinas sin embargo no le dijo nada de ellas a su hijo.

Luego siguió con su camino pero al pasar por el muelle donde la fiesta de bienvenida se llevaba acabo, lograron ver un alboroto a si que bajaron corriendo a ver que pasaba y entonces vieron el cuerpo de Sally Martin estampado en unas rocas, Charles le tapo los ojos a Brandon para que no mirara lo que estaba pasando, Dawn también estaba ahí y Charles logro verla utilizando el cristal mágico para revivir a la chica.

Cuando Sally revivió y la ambulancia llego Brandon aprovecho para escaparse y confrontarse al círculo.

" ¿Qué ha pasado haya afuera?"

"Las cosas se salieron un poco de nuestro control y Faye empujo a Sally y ella salió volando hacia las rocas" explico Diana.

" ¿Que? ¿Faye como pudiste hacer eso?"

"No quería dañar a nadie, de verdad que no quería, pero desde que tu llegaste nuestros poderes se amplificaron en un 100%" dijo dirigiéndose a Cassie, quien iba entrando.

"Como sea, no podemos permitir que algo a si vuelva a pasar, por eso debemos cerrar el circulo" dijo Brandon, los otros asintieron con la cabeza y el agrego. "Muy bien, lo haremos hoy a la media noche, nos vemos en el muelle" les dijo y entonces salió a encontrarse con su padre quien había tenido una pequeña charla con Dawn quien revelo que Faye habría sido la asesina de la chica si ella no la hubiera revivido. Charles se desaparto de Dawn al ver a su hijo acercándose.

" ¿Tus amigos están bien?"

"Si papá, están un poco asustados" le dijo con u par de estornudos.

"Muy bien, vamos a casa para que tomes las medicinas" le dijo y unos 10 minutos después ya estaban en casa, lo primero que hizo Charles fue mandar a Brandon a su cuarto y unos minutos después se reunión con el.

Brandon estaba sentado en la cama y su papá le dio un vaso de agua tibia y una pastilla, Brandon la tomo haciendo una mueca pues sabia algo feo, luego Charles saco de su bolsillo una jeringa y un frasco pequeño.

" ¿Para que es eso?" le pregunto Brandon con miedo en su voz.

"Hijo se que no te gusta pero es necesario que te inyecte" le dijo muy tranquilo mientras preparaba la jeringa, Brandon se levanto muy enojado y comenzó a protestar.

"No papá de ninguna manera vas a pincharme con eso ¡" le grito y Charles volteo a mirarlo con la jeringa ya lista en la mano.

"Tranquilízate" le dijo y en eso Brandon le dio un manotazo tirando la jeringa al suelo.

"No quiero¡"

"Levanta eso jovencito" le ordeno señalando la jeringa en el suelo, Brandon se cruzo se brazos.

"No"

"Brandon Meade tienes 3 para levantarla" advirtió pero al niño parecía no importarle nada, Charles comenzó a contar haciendo pausas de 3 segundos entre cada numero, para cuando llego al numero 3 su paciencia se había agotado a si que tomo a Brandon por el brazo, lo inclino un poco y le dio unas palmadas.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Ay papá, duele¡"

"Cuando te digo algo espero que lo hagas, recoge la jeringa¡"

"No" murmuro Brandon, Charles no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo obstinado que era su hijo. "Muy bien, me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero" le dijo y entonces se sentó en la cama acomodándolo en su regazo y le siguió dando fuertes nalgadas.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Papá, por favor no me hagas esto"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"No me gusta esta actitud jovencito"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"No lo hare mas papi, lo juro… lo juro" gritaba el niño, Charles paro el castigo y lo puso sobre sus propios pies, Brandon se froto el trasero y los ojos también ya que estaba comenzando a llorar.

"Recoge la jeringa" le dijo firmemente, Brandon dio 2 pasos y se inclino a recogerla, la miro entre sus manos por unos segundos y se la dio a su papá.

"Gracias, ahora bájate el pantalón y ponte sobre mi regazo" le ordeno, Brandon trato de protestar pero Charles lo miro seriamente, a si que el niño se bajo el pantalón y se acomodo sobre el regazo de su padre en cuestión de segundos, Charles le dio un leve masaje en la espalda a su niño.

"Tranquilo bebe, tienes que relajarte para que no te duela" le dijo pero tardo mas de 5 minutos que el niño dejara de temblar, entonces Charles le dio una leve palmada para comprobar que estuviera relajado, tomo la jeringa y poco a poco la introducido en la nalga.

"AYYYY PAPA PA¡ SACALA, SACALA ME DUELE¡" grito Brandon dejando escapar sus lagrimas, Charles se apresuro a inyectarlo y segundos después saco la jeringa, tomo un pedazo de algodón y le sobo el pinchazo a su niño, después le acomodo la ropa y lo sentó sobre su regazo, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo para sobarle el trasero, Brandon lloraba un poco mas tranquilo que otras veces,

"Ush Ush, tranquilo Brandy ya paso, ya paso"

"Me dolió papi"

"Lo se hijo, lo se pero ya termino"

" ¿Cuántas mas vas a ponerme?" le pregunto entre sollozos, Charles le acaricio el pelo.

"3 cariño, pero te prometo que tratare de que no te duelan"

"Hujum" le susurro Brandon, Charles lo abrazo con fuerza y unos minutos después lo acomodo en su cama para que durmiera y salió del cuarto.

20 minutos antes de la media noche, Brandon se levanto y atranco su puerta, se cambio rápidamente y escapo por la ventana, casi al mismo tiempo su padre estaba recibiendo una llamada de Dawn Chamberlain.

"Charles, Faye escapo por la ventana…. Creo que los chicos van a cerrar el circulo esta noche"

" ¿Eso piensas? Brandon esa enfermo no creo que…"

"Charles, escúchame si tu hijo trata de escapar de casa debes dejar que lo haga"

"Dawn no puedo dejar que haga eso, esta enfermo y no quiero que empeore"

"Tienes que hacerlo Charles no seas un idiota, es la única manera en que nuestro plan siga avanzando" le dijo y entonces colgó el teléfono con furia, Charles corrió a la habitación de Brandon, la puerta estaba atrancada por dentro… eso le comprobó que la teoría de Dawn estaba en lo cierto, una parte de el quería salir corriendo a buscarlo pero la otra sabia que Dawn también tenia razón en que solo a si su plan seguiría adelante, a si que se fue a su cuarto a dormir… Rezando por que a su hijo no le pasara nada malo.

Mientras tanto Brandon iba llegando al muelle, todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí, la fogata ya estaba prendida por lo que les indico que formaran un círculo alrededor y comenzó a leer el hechizo.

"_**Fuego, aire, metal, tierra, agua y sangre… Con estos elementos cerramos nuestro círculo, siguiendo los pasos de nuestros ancestros… estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a la oscuridad, cuando esta nos rodee y el miedo nos invada… Estaremos juntos y el círculo será nuestro poder…. Este hechizo es solo el comienzo de nuestro de nuestro viaje ¿aceptan el poder del circulo? "**_

"_**Si lo acepto" **_respondieron los otros 5 chicos y entonces el fuego de la fogata se expandió en una pequeña explosión, Brandon sonrió eso significaba que el hechizo había funcionado y como el mismo lo dijo esto solo era el comienzo de su camino mágico.


End file.
